This invention relates to a filter for use in fluid systems, and more particularly, the invention relates to a center tube commonly used in filters.
Filters are typically constructed from a housing of one or more components secured to one another. A filter media, which is typically a pleated type filter media, is disposed within an interior cavity of the housing. The filter media is typically cylindrical in shape with the exterior of the filter media defining an input side through which dirty fluid enters. The interior of the filter media defines an outlet side that receives a clean fluid.
A center tube is typically arranged centrally within the filter relative to the filter media to hold the shape of the filter media and provide strength to the filter. The center tube is typically constructed from metal. Center tubes of different diameters and lengths are produced for various sized filters. As a result, a high inventory of center tubes is required for the different filters. Furthermore, numerous individual dies, rollers and sealing equipment are required for producing each of the center tubes for the various filters.
Therefore, what is needed is a center tube that permits the flow of fluid therethrough while being able to accommodate different diameters and lengths needed for the various filters.